Runaway
by Nieanna
Summary: Basically Auska has enough and runs away. AU Alternate Universe


__

Run away

Auska stepped onto the bus, she flet as if part of her soul was being ripped out. No one listened to her, she was walked all over, even Shinji didn't listen to her, plus there was something else she didn't want NERV to hurt or use against her.

Maybe leaving will help me, she thought.Tightening her grip on her bag, as if NERV would come along and take her away, for even thinking about leaving.

Trees passed quickly as the bus drove past NERV and Tokyo 3. 'Tokyo 3, International Airport,' announced the driver. Hopping off the bus Auska slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

Walking up to the desk. 'HI, can I have a one way ticket to England?' asked Auska, the lady at the counter looked at her weirdly, and decided against saying anything.

'$1500,' said the lady, Auska pulled out the money. She was used to having NERV paying for everything. Grabbing the ticket Auska walked swiftly towards the tunnel.

The cramped plane seats were causing Auska to squirm in her seat, many people gave a strange look, it appeared they were used to it. Drifting off to sleep, she woke up when the plane landed, getting out of her seat, Auska's back felt like hell, it was so cramped.

'Welcom to London International Airport,' said a nasily voice, over the PA system. Stepping off the plane, her eyes were assulated by the sunlight.

'TAXI,' yelled Auska, a black cab pulled up in front of her. 'Can you take me to the nearest Hotel?' asked Auska, hopping in, with her bag next to her.

'Next block sure,' he said.

Pulling up in front of a very classy hotel, Auska hopped out, sticking her head in the window next to the driver. 'How much?' she asked.

'15 pounds,' he said, pulling out the money, she headed up the stairs.

'How much is your cheapest hotel?' asked Auska, leaning over the counter, the receptionist snobbishly.

'90 pounds,' she said looking down her nose at Auska.

'WHAT!,' screeched Auska, and several people staying looked over towards her. I don't have that much, she thought.

'Lady,' called the cabby, running to her.

'I didn't,' Auska was cut off.

'You left this behind in the cab,' he handed her the hundered pound note. Hugging the driver her whispered. 'Pay me back when you have the money.' Nodding she handed over the money.

*****

5 years later

'Yeah Kris, I'm here,' said Auska, prancing around her three room apartment, talking to Kris another Eva piolt, she had left before Rei, as she hung up.

'I can't stand it,' screamed a girl with ruby hair, she had blue and white streaks in it, she was on a computer typing up her essay for college, at the same time doing a jig-saw puzzled, both she and Auska went to the same college.

'Anita,' called a young voice, in walked a sleepy four year old, blinking up Anita.

'Cassie,' said Auska, picking up her daughter, Cassie had Auska's hair but darker and pale blue eyes, Cassie's hair was in two pigtails.

'Mommy, some on is on the other phone,' whispered Cassie.

'Anita, can you take the call, please?' asked Auska. The reason Auska didn't want to take the call was it was probably the college, complaining about her lastest absence, 'cause she was half way through her fourth year at college. Anita disappeared to the kitchen area, she was pale when she returned.

'Um.....Auska that was Kris, NERV just called her,' stammered Anita, Auska's eyes narrowed.

A knock at Kris' apartment door stopped her from organising a bomb to send to NERV, or Central Dogmag headquarters. Opening the door stood a very stressed out Auska, a visibly pale Anita and Cassie sleeping in her mother's arms.

'Come in,' said Kris, stepping out of the way, the three entered. As she pushed the door shut, placing a piece of her unruly black hair behind her ear.

'When did they call?' ordered Auska.

'A few seconds after I talked to you,' Kris said, hoping Anita would be able to calm Auska down.

'Mommy, what's wrong?' asked Cassie, sweetly, Auska visisbly calmed down for a few seconds, but it didn't do anything for inside.

'There's been an accident, they want me there in 3 days tops,' explained Kris, sighing.

Audka walked carefully around the other milling students. 'Did you hear, there's been an accident in Japan,' said someone, everyone seemed to be talking about it.

The topic of the day, thought Auska, walking towards the Administration block, she didn't bother with gossip anymore, boys and other things she used to do back in Tokyo 3.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

'Wonder girl!' yelled Auska, standingon the garden. Rei tried to move her book out of the shadow Auska was casting, but it didn't work. 'Want to be friends?' asked Auska confidently.

In the back ground they could hear, the roar of a motor bike, a sleek black motor bike jumped over the garden, skidding to a halt. The driver took it's helmet off, it was a guy with startlying blue-black eyes, a strand of his dirty blonde hair fell over his eyes.

'Come on,' he yelled, Auska jumped off the garden, landing in a crouch and ran over to the bike and hopped on.

*****

Wandering into the kitchen Auska saw Cassie sitting on the bench, staring out the window. London was busy even at 5 am. 'Cass, what do you want?' asked Auska kindly, over the years Auska had lost her mean streak.

'I'm taking me jacket,' ordered Cassie, completley interested in a cab pulling up.

'Your jacket's here, see. Come on,' said Auska, picking up her daughter and her bags.

The airport was extremly crowded, like it was when Auska ranaway.

'Tokyo 3, last call for Tokyo 3, gate 5,' called someone over the PA system.

Kris, Anita and Auska ran towards the gate.

'Mommy where are we going?' asked Cassie, as Auska put on her seat belt.

'We're going to see Daddy,' replied Auska, wishing Cassie would sleep. A little snoar errupted after taking off.

Landing in T0kyo 3 Auska was pretty much ready to jump over the counter, strangle the woman and get 2 tickets back to London.

'Hello, Kris,' said Misato, walking over, she was followed by Shinji, Rei and Ritsusko.

'Who are these people?' she asked.

'This in Anita, Auska and Auska's daughter Cassie,' introduced Kris.

'Auska,' said Ritsusko, walking close to Auska, Auska held Cassie closer to her.

'What are you doing here,' snarled Misato.

'I'm here with my friends,' replied Auska, her voice laced with sarcasm. Rolling her eyes Anita walked off. 

'Mommy, where's Anita going?' asked Cassie, Kris smirked, when Misato and Shinji noticed the little girl.

'Let's go before there's a bitch fight,' said Kris, signally for Anita to come back.

The trip to NERV was uneventful Misato and Ritsusko were surprised when Cassie didn't seem intrested.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Staring up into the starless sky, Auska felt like it was her life.

'Mommy?' cried Cassie, a silvery trail became clear in the artifical moonlight.

'Yea,' Auska replied calmly.

'Who's my daddy?' asked Cassie, her voice a near whisper.

'Shinji Ikari, is your father,' replied Auska, ready to start crying, feeling weird telling her four year old daughter who her father was.

*****

Auska's old Eva unit stood motionless next to Kris'. It's strange coming back, thought Kris, as she side glanced noticing Auska leaning casually against wall, Cassie's face was splayed against the window, looking into where the Eva's rested.

'Ummmm.......Auska are disabled Eva hands supposed to move?' asked Anita cautiously. Spinning around three saw the two Eva's rip the cables out of it's arms, torso and head.

'Code blue!' screamed Misato.

'Move it,' ordered Kris, pulling the chair our from beneath a personal. Anita was busy hot wiring the door. 'Ausk, grab your laptop. This is going to be fun,' said Anita. Opening the door Anita and Auska ran out to the Eva's. 'This is going to be a major set back,' yelled Anita, as the elevator (lift) took them down.

'You can't do this,' screeched Ritsusko, yanking out her gun Kris cocked her gun in front of Ritsusko's face.

'Watch me,' replied Kris cooly. Pulling out a white floppy disc, Kris placed it in the computer. Come on, thought Kris, as it over rided the computer passwords.

Nodding Auska found the power surport. 'We have control....now,' yelled Auska, as all the lights turned off. A blue liquid ran out of the Eva's mixing with the gas in the chamber.

'Auska, Anita, get the hell out of there,' screamed Kris, through the speakers, 'it's Nerve gas.'

'Kay, now to get out,' punned Anita, a chill ran down her back.

'Get out!' ordered Auska, shoving Anita towards the elevator.

'Go,' hissed Auska, pain ripped through her like a wild fire, her skin felt like it was being ripped off or melted off. Watching Anita going to Kris, Auska quickly went back to work. 'God, please let me live to see Cassie,' mummbled Auska, as she couldn't breath.

Everything faded into darkness.

*****

Waking up Auska saw Cassie sleeping on a leather chair, looking very uncomfortable. 'Honey,' croaked Auska, her voice was very raspy a drip stood next to her bed.

'Mommy,' whispered Cassie, crawled out of the chair, standing up shakily Cassie walked to Auska.

'Ausk, how are ya?' asked Kris, from her place leaning against the door frame.

'Been better,' replied Auska.

*****

Sprinting across the airport Anita was followed by Auska and Kris carrying Cassie. 'When we get on the plane, I'll be so glad,' panted Anita, as the stewardess took their tickets.

'Seeya. Bye,' cried Misato, Rei, Shinji and Ritsusk, stood behind her waving.

Giving a slight wave the four left Tokyo 3, going home far away from the past.

__

End.


End file.
